


All Of My Doubt Suddenly Goes Away

by Krasimer



Series: Do Not Go Gentle [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doc Scratch and others unknown are dicks, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is RUFIOH NITRAM, and when you call the Wind, it wraps around you like a long lost friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of My Doubt Suddenly Goes Away

Your name is RUFIOH NITRAM, and when you call the Wind, it wraps around you like a long lost friend.

Similar to how you can commune with the beasts around you, it whispers you secrets that it thinks you would like. It tells you that something is changing, that something new is coming. It hisses about the possibility that you've always considered, about the whited out spaces in your memories and how they might have come to be there.

Right now, it rustles through the leaves of the trees around your hive and finds you on the roof. It brings with it two things: The first is the sound of footsteps and voices.

The second is a feather, the strands of it the same colors as your hair and wings.

By the time Cronus, Meulin, Latula and Meenah make it to your door, you're looking at it warily, debating picking it up and smelling the tip of it. "What'cha doin' here Dolls?" you call down to them, a small thrill shooting through you as they all four startle.

Cronus spots you first, and something about him being that observant strikes you as just right. 

"Hey, Chief," he calls back, his cigarette tucked behind his fin. "Vwhy don't ya come dowvn here fer a sec?" he motions for you to come closer, then turns to say something to Meenah. Meenah looks calmer than you remember seeing her for a long while, and there's something holding her hair back.

"Better idea." you grin, waving a hand. "Come up here."

The winds picks up, gives a delighted roar and rushes to surround them, sweeping them up and then depositing them on your roof. Latula drops to the tiles with a grunt, then immediately grabs for Meulin and that feels right too.

"You-" Meenah huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. The glare on her face looks more like a pout, and that makes you smile. 

"Sorry Princess." you give her a grin that you know is all teeth. Sometimes it looks more like a threat than a smile, and you like it that way. "So, why'd you come all this way ta give me a feather?" you pick it up with the edge of your shirt, avoiding the sharp nib of it.

Looking panicked for a second, Cronus leans forward. "Ya remember it?"

"No, actually." you look at him. He's looking at your hand like he wants to pull it away from you and shove it in your face. "What's so special about a feather? What would make the entire group of you trek across the bubbles ta give it ta me? Or maybe, I'm not the one it's meant for."

"It's meant for you, silly!" Meulin giggles, brushes her hair out of her eyes.

You pause, and in the moments between you looking at the feather and looking at her, the fabric slips from between it and your fingers.

The first wave of memories hits you slowly, like sap sliding down a tree during a just barely warm enough evening. There's a battle, the bitter bite of pain in your ribs, a cracking sound as one of your horns snaps off. There's the pain of fighting through the injuries, of calling the wind down so fiercely that it screamed as it surrounded you, invisible teeth bared and claws out.

Half the battlefield was dragged away.

You close your eyes, taking a deep breath as you remember. Horuss had been hit, his own horns snapped at the base, and he was bleeding from somewhere but you couldn't tell where. His own breaths were shallow, one of his ribs protruding from his skin and clothes as he tried to get back up.

And then there's gentler memories.

You taught him to be patient with the world around him. You took him on walks through the woods, through all of your secret hiding places and all of the places you thought he would like. At first he had protested, had fallen into a mood that you almost were sure you wouldn't be able to break.

But he had smiled.

There's your first kiss and your first touch and your first words and the moment you first- 

You close your eyes, tuck the feather behind your ear. _'My Rogue,'_ he had whispered, pressing his nose to yours as he met your eyes. _'My beautiful flying Rogue.'_ The words were part of a soft memory, a dark room and a softer platform.

When you open your eyes again, you stand and step away from the rest of them. "Where is he?" you manage to ask, voice steadier than you feel.

"He's waitin'." Cronus answers, gestures down off the roof. You don't even have to ask where because the wind is already telling you, pulling at your hair, plucking at your clothes, drawing you to where your matesprit is waiting for you. Where he has always been waiting for you, but neither of you remembered. Whatever was done to you spoiled your memories, rotted them like fruit too long on the vine.

Whatever was done almost destroyed you.

You take a step back, then leap off the roof of your hive at a run, wings catching the currents and taking you to where you know you need to be right now. When you find him, his hand is on a tree, claws digging into the bark of it, teeth clenched together in either anger or pain.

Maybe even both, given that it's him. 

You whistle, the noise sharp and shrill in the silence that surrounds the both of you, and he looks up, already searching for you. When he spots you, his arms rise until they're in a position to catch you.

Like so many memories of the two of you, you let yourself drop into them. Wrapping your own arms around his neck, you pull him closer until his forehead is against yours, your arm angled around until your palm is flat on his chest, until you can feel the shaky beat of his blood pusher. He purrs quietly, adjusts so that he's holding onto you almost too tightly, then drops to his knees on the forest floor.

His shoulders are shaking, and you might be shaking too, nuzzling the tip of your nose into his hair, dragging him closer until there's not enough room for even the smallest creature to fit in between you.

Your wings rise up, encircle the two of you in an iridescent shield that puts off just as much heat as your own body.

"Fuck, but I missed you." you whisper, burying your fingers in his hair and pulling out his ponytail. His hair is still just as soft as you remember, and the moment you curl your fingers in the strands, his head drops against your shoulder.

"Please do not leave me again." he whispers, and you feel the wetness of tears again your skin, soaking through the fabric of your shirt. "I do not believe that I can handle it."

"You and me both." you tilt backwards until you're lying down and he's lying on top of you.

He tenses up like he wants to say something else, like he's trying to figure out the words to say it, but in the end he lets it go, chooses to bring it up another time. Right now, you can't find yourself caring, can't bring it to the front of your mind.

Whoever tried to take him from you is going to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, have a Rufioh chapter!
> 
> ...I procrastinated writing this because I did not feel comfortable writing Rufioh. I don't think I have a decent feel for what his character is like, even with the alterations that everyone is going through in this story.


End file.
